


Alpha Omega Alpha

by TVland4ever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVland4ever/pseuds/TVland4ever
Summary: Dean is an Omega who finds himself working at Novak Inc. at the age of 22. There, he meets two of the most handsome Alphas he's ever seen in his life, Michael and Castiel Novak, and immediately feels attracted to both of them. Although Michael is already married, they both show interest and try to win the Omega's affections. Who will succeed? It remains to be seen.Sometimes, love is complicated.VERY SLOW UPDATES!





	Alpha Omega Alpha

Dean followed Inias timidly, entering the common area, after they each got a cup of coffee from the kitchen. It was his first day at Novak Inc. and also his first day of working in general outside the family business in his twenty two years. Before this, Dean used to help out his dad who was a mechanic, and now he was feeling like a fish out of water.

Inias had been assigned to give him the tour and explain what exactly was needed from him and so Dean was just following him around all morning, taking in everything with heed, not wanting to let down Pamela for taking the risk to recommend him—since she didn’t know him personally—based on Bobby’s word alone. Pamela was an acquaintance of Bobby’s—a close friend of the family that was more like an uncle to Dean—and she was working as a receptionist on the top floor, where Dean was also supposed to work. His post, of course, wasn’t a serious one, with him only having finished high school and no further education, but for the omega it was important, because he could finally be independent and prove to his father that male omegas too could be useful in this world and that he didn’t need to be sheltered forever by his parents.

Dean was the errand boy. One of his jobs was bringing in the mail and delivering it to the offices, or taking it to the post office. When it was urgent, he was also supposed to deliver documents directly to other companies and places the Novaks were in business with as well. And although none of this was hard, it was nevertheless very responsible. He couldn’t even think what would happen if he lost a letter or a document. The mail of course was not his only task. Dean was essentially hired to help out every office on the top floor—where the big guys were—that needed him. He had no immediate contact with the bosses, but from now on he would be working closely with all of their secretaries. Making them photocopies when they needed them, going to the dry cleaner’s for their bosses, when they couldn’t do it themselves, and other mundane tasks like that.

For that reason, Inias, who as far as Dean understood, was Gabriel Novak’s personal assistant—the man who basically green-lit his employment—thought that Dean should come with him to the common area, so that he could meet everybody he was going to be working closely with in the next months, while they were all on their coffee break.

As they entered the room, everyone’s heads turned and stared at him and Dean froze in his place. Thankfully, Inias put him out of his misery.

“Hey, everyone, this is Dean. He’s going to be our new squirrel,” he said, while everyone in the room welcomed Dean. The omega, however, was left puzzled by the name.

“What’s a squirrel?” he asked Inias in a low voice, so that the others wouldn’t hear him.

“Squirrel is what we’ve called everyone before you who has worked your position. Busy, busy squirrel, running around all day on errands, being everyone’s pet. I told you, Dean, it’s not easy work. I guarantee you, you’ll feel like a dead person at the end of each day.”

“Wow! Thanks for the words of encouragement,” Dean muttered, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Dean turned to look and was met with a woman’s beautiful smile and kind eyes. If Dean had to take a guess, she was probably a beta, since there was no scent on her other than her perfume. Of course being an omega himself, he knew how to cover his scent, and probably most of the world did too. That’s what scent blockers were for. Alphas, however, never seemed to want to cover their scent. And why would they? They were on the top of the food chain.

“What are you telling him now, Inias? Let the boy be. Don’t scare him. We don’t bite… often,” she said, never letting go of Dean’s shoulder. “I’m Lisa, by the way, Michael Novak’s personal assistant,” she introduced herself, finally taking her hand off his shoulder and giving it to him for a handshake. When Dean shook her hand she continued, “Come sit with us, Dean, and meet everyone.”

Dean sat stiffly on the couch next to Lisa for the next few minutes and a man, a little younger than him, who the omega soon found was named Samandriel, but was called Alfie by everyone that instead of calling him by his weird first name, chose to use his middle name, because it was easier. Alfie apparently was the son of one of the company’s partners, Zachariah Adler, but was also, like most of the people hanging out in the common room, a simple secretary, probably learning the job and working his way up.

“So, Alfie, do you know when Castiel will be coming back from L.A.?” another woman, Ruby, asked sometime later, after they all made their introductions to Dean. Ruby was Lucifer Novak’s secretary and from what little he had seen, Dean liked her the least. From the very first moment she seemed really nosy and was giving him funny looks. Dean feared she had already figured out he was an omega and he felt strange under the inspection of her eyes.

“Two weeks, I think. It might take longer though. It’s not an easy deal, but he’s confident,” Alfie answered and then took a sip of his coffee.

“Lucifer is getting impatient. You should tell him to hurry up,” Ruby retorted in a way that Dean did not like at all.

“It’s not my place to tell him such a thing. He’s doing the best he can. If Lucifer is impatient, perhaps he should have gone himself,” Alfie said, defending his boss. Dean liked the kid already.

“I’m just saying, didn’t mean anything by it. I have to go, break’s almost over. Lisa, you comin’?”

“I shouldn’t just yet,” Lisa replied in a way that made Dean feel like he was missing something.

“Oh, right. Adam’s not here,” Ruby said, confusing Dean even more.

“Bye, Ruby. See you later,” was Lisa’s only comment.

When Ruby left, Alfie and a few others rose from their seats as well, exiting the room and leaving only Inias, Lisa and Dean behind.

“Who’s Adam?” Dean found the courage to ask then.

“Oh, you caught that, huh?” Lisa said and gave him an awkward smile. “Well, you’ll soon find out anyway, so, there’s no point in hiding it. Adam is Zachariah Adler’s secretary, and also happens to be the only male omega in the entire company. Because of that, my boss, Michael, took a special interest in him, if you know what I mean. For that reason Adam tends to spend a lot of his breaks in the boss’s office and I, being Michael’s personal assistant, try to give them their space, mostly for my own sanity. The walls are thin in here—if you catch my drift—so naturally I take longer breaks. Not that I’m complaining or anything. The opposite really.”

“Wait. Isn’t Michael Novak the CEO of the company? I thought he was married. I remember reading about it, when I was still in school. Something about the hot millionaire that was finally out of the market or something. Did he get a divorce?”

“Well, Michael is hot, I’ll give you that, as is his wife, but rumor has it things are not going very well in their marriage. The only thing I know is that I’ve been his secretary for three years now and I can count the times I’ve seen her on my fingers. Adam only started working here three months ago, and I guess he made an impression. For the wrong reasons of course. But it’s not every day you meet a male omega. Michael was fascinated. Plus, like you said, he’s the CEO, so we tend to give him more leeway,” she finished and then looked at her watch. “I should go. They’re probably done by now,” she said and got up. “It was good meeting you, Dean. I’ll see you around.”

As Dean was watching her go, Inias’ voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He had forgotten that he was even in the room. “A piece of advice, Dean. Keep to your blockers and your suppressants and don’t let anyone know that you’re an omega. I only know because I was responsible to fill out your papers, as does my boss, but it’d be better if you let everyone think you’re a beta. You don’t want to attract the wrong attention like Lisa said. The thing with Adam is already getting out of hand, and I’ve heard rumors that Zachariah means to fire him. Screwing the boss doesn’t guarantee you any safety in the job. Michael will soon grow tired of him and he’ll return to his wife, whom he loves, and Adam will be kicked to the curb. I’ll show you everything you need to know, but it takes more than doing your job well to be professional. Don’t ever mix your personal life with the company.”

“I don’t understand why you’re telling me this. I would never—”

“I’m not judging you, Dean. I don’t know you. Not really. It’s just a piece of advice. You can take it or you can leave it. It’s your call. However know this, Gabriel Novak and I were very careful not to give access to your info to anyone, not even the other partners, because we wanted to protect you, but at the end of the day you’re the one who’ll choose if you’ll share it or not,” he said and Dean nodded.

“Thank you, Inias. For watching out for me,” Dean said in return and then, when they both stood up, he followed the beta out of the room and continued shadowing him for the rest of the day without any more incidents. The next day would be his first day of actual work.

 

~*~

 

This was a disaster. It was only his second day at work and he was running late.

“Benny, where the hell are my keys?” he yelled at his roommate, who was looking at him amused searching for the keys of the Impala, while the beta was eating cereal on the kitchen counter.

“You check by the door?” Benny asked between bites. Benny had been Dean’s best friend ever since they had been both boys, and when Sam had moved to Stanford this year to study pre-law, Dean had decided to also leave Lebanon, Kansas behind and had moved to New York—more specifically Brooklyn—and had become Benny’s roommate. Thankfully, with Bobby’s help, it had not taken long for the omega to find a job. The bad thing was, however, now that Dean was working as well, he didn’t get to see Benny often, because they were never at the apartment at the same time. Benny was a bartender and he worked mostly at night, so now he wasn’t in any rush to go anywhere himself.

“Of course I checked by the fucking door,” Dean said frantically.

“Relax, brother. You’ll give yourself whiplash.”

“I was tired last night and I forgot to set the fucking alarm. FUCK! Fucking finally! I found them,” he yelled and he was out the door before Benny could even say goodbye.

Wearing a light blue shirt and dress pants, Dean entered the company building twenty minutes later than he was supposed to, and ran to the elevators that were lined up on the wall, pressing all the buttons frantically, not knowing which would open first. When he finally heard the door at the other end of the wall open, he ran to get in, in his haste completely missing there was another person about to go inside as well, and causing them both to fall on the ground.

“What the hell?” the man yelled, and before Dean had a chance to apologize he was met with the furious gaze of an alpha, who quickly softened when he took Dean’s face in.

“Mr. Novak, are you alright?” a guard yelled, running to them, pulling Dean out of his trance only to realize that he was straddling the alpha, who had fallen on his ass with Dean on top of him, his briefcase long forgotten at his side on the floor.

“Yes, I’m fine,” the alpha said calmly, the name Novak only now registering in Dean’s brain.

_Fuck! He’s Michael Novak,_ Dean quickly realized, remembering his face from the papers and the TV.

“Get off him, you imbecile,” the guard yelled then, and Dean, flushing bright red, hurried to get up, only to fall again on Novak due to his jerky movements.

“It’s okay. Relax,” Novak said, staring into his eyes, as he placed a hand on his bicep to help him find the balance he needed to get up.

“Mr. Novak?” the guard asked confused next to them. He didn’t understand why Michael Novak was being so nice to Dean. Neither did Dean, if he was being honest.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean muttered then, as he finally got up, giving his hand to drag his boss up as well. Novak seemed reluctant to let go off his hand when it was done.

“Please, don’t apologize. Accidents happen. I wasn’t paying attention either. I was looking at my phone,” Novak said and smiled.

“Here you go, Mr. Novak,” the guard interrupted them, handing over the briefcase, after picking it up off the floor, while giving Dean strange, almost hostile looks.

“Thank you, Uriel. That will be all,” the alpha dismissed the guard, sounding almost irritated that he was still there, his eyes still glued on Dean’s. “You work here?” he asked him then. Dean almost bit his tongue.

“I—yes. I started yesterday,” he replied hesitantly.

“You do know it’s 8:25, don’t you? Work here starts at eight,” Novak told him, but he didn’t sound like he was scolding him.

“I—I know, I’m sorry. I forgot to set my alarm and—I’m such an idiot. Please, don’t fire me. I’ll never do it again, I promise. I really need this job,” Dean begged.

“Calm down. I’m not going to fire you and please, stop apologizing.”

“I’m sor—” Novak smiled at him.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Dean. Dean Winchester,” Dean answered, forcing down the lump in his throat.

“And what did we hire you for, Dean?” Novak asked, still smiling, amused by Dean’s fear.

“Aaahhh… I’m the new squirrel,” the omega said lamely, his mind going blank, only remembering the mock term Inias had used the previous day, making Novak laugh out loud.

“Is that so?” he asked. At least he seemed to know what “squirrel” meant in here, because he didn’t look confused. “Are you working on the top floor?” he asked then and Dean nodded. “Follow me, please,” he said and the omega reluctantly followed him into the elevator with a heavy heart, thinking he was about to be fired by the CEO of the company himself on his second day of work—which was actually his first—even though Novak seemed amused more than anything, while he went back to looking at his phone and moving his fingers over the touchscreen. The ride to the top floor was excruciating, as no one else entered all the way to the top.

When the doors finally opened, the first thing he saw was Inias who seemed as if he was waiting for him by the doors.

“Where the hell were you, Dean?” he yelled, until he noticed Novak giving him a cold look and flushed with embarrassment. “Good morning, Mr. Novak. I didn’t see you there.”

“Is Gabriel in his office?” Novak asked then with a tone as cold as his stare.

“Yes, sir,” Inias answered, swallowing a lump in his throat.

“Good. I’m going over to see him,” Novak said and then he added “Dean had an emergency. You don’t need to reprimand him for being late. He already explained everything to me. I don’t like yelling in my halls, Inias. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Of course. It won’t happen again.”

“It’d better not,” Novak said and then turned to look back at Dean and his eyes went soft again. “I’d like to see you right before your break, Dean. At noon. I have some papers I need you to take somewhere.”

“Of course, Mr. Novak. I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Novak said and smiled again. “I’ll see you then,” he added, before he walked away, heading probably to Gabriel Novak’s office.

When he was gone, Inias turned to look at him and he did not look happy. “Come on, I have something I need you to take downtown. It’s kinda urgent,” the beta said and then started walking towards his office, which was were Novak had gone to as well—Dean realized—which made sense, since Inias was Gabriel Novak’s personal assistant.

Inias didn’t say anything more and when they reached his office, Dean couldn’t help but stare at the closed door, dividing the two offices, Novak’s and Inias’, while Inias was writing down the address that he wanted Dean to deliver the package to. The beta caught him staring.

“Here’s the address and here’s the package,” he said with a cold tone in his voice. “You might wanna head to the restroom first though and put on some blockers. Your scent will distract the employees for the rest of the day, if you keep walking around smelling like that,” he added, and Dean froze. In his haste to get to work this morning he had forgotten to put on his scent blockers. No wonder why Michael Novak was acting like that. He knew he was an omega. He had smelled him. ‘ _But it’s not every day you meet a male omega. Michael was fascinated,’_ Dean remembered Lisa say.

_Fuck! I screwed up_ , he thought to himself.

 


End file.
